


In Every Sense of the Word

by svgurl410



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark knows Bruce better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Sense of the Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics

There would be many a person that claimed they knew Bruce Wayne. But as far as Clark was concerned, they only knew what Bruce let them find out. What Clark had learned over the years was that Bruce was a complicated person. He had many sides and his public persona was only one of them. 

To the general public, Bruce was a billionaire playboy, someone who fell asleep during meetings and couldn’t hold a serious relationship. What they didn’t realize was that Bruce was incredibly intelligent and the main reason that Wayne Enterprises was doing as well as it was. 

Not only was Bruce committed to making Gotham a better place, he actively contributed to make it happen. He didn’t just write checks and let other people take care of it. While Bruce was indeed very generous when it came to charities, he also took a more active approach to stopping Gotham’s problems. 

Very few people knew that Bruce was none other than Batman, the hero that spent nights protecting their city. 

_Speak of the devil_ , Clark couldn’t help but think as a very familiar figure approached, decked in costume. 

“Kal-El,” came the curt greeting.

“Batman,” Clark replied, with a warm smile. 

“Don’t you ever stay in Metropolis?” Bruce questioned, his voice masked, “It seems that you’re always in my city.” 

But the tone lacked the hostility that was present in the days when they were still getting to know one another. Back then, Clark hadn’t known who Batman really was, and Bruce hadn’t trusted him at all. They had come a long way since then.

“Perhaps I’m here for the company,” Clark teased, “Did you ever think about that?” 

Bruce’s lips twitched and Clark knew that was the closest he was going to get to a smile, at least for now. While everyone in the Justice League got along, it was Batman and Superman who were partners. Despite his lack of abilities, it was Batman who understood him best, and Clark was grateful for him. 

“It’s a quiet night,” Clark observed, turning his attention back to the scene in front of them. “Maybe the criminals decided to take a day off?” 

“I doubt it,” Bruce snorted. “We’re not that lucky.” 

“Well, I’m going to call it a night,” Clark decided. 

“All right, I’ll be out here for a little longer,” Bruce replied. 

“Okay,” Clark said. “Good night, Batman. Stay safe.”

“You too, Kal. Good night.” 

Clark nodded and flew off, heading for Metropolis and his apartment. Once he was out of the costume and into more casual clothing, he was gone again, heading back toward the city he had just left. 

This time, however, he wasn’t stopping at any rooftops. He made his way to the all too-familiar large mansion. Clark entered through a side door so that he wouldn’t be seen. 

The first person he ran into was Alfred. 

“Good evening, Master Clark,” Alfred greeted him.

“Alfred,” Clark chided playfully. “How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me ‘Clark’?” 

“Just once more, Master Clark,” Alfred said, a smile on his face. 

“You always say that,” Clark said, sighing dramatically. He then grinned. “Is he back?”

“I believe he just got in,” Alfred answered. 

“Thanks,” Clark replied. He chatted with Alfred for a few minutes, before they parted ways and Clark headed in the direction of the master bedroom. 

It had taken him a while to learn to navigate the mansion and sometimes, he still ended up getting lost, but he was definitely better now than he was in the beginning. 

As expected, he found Bruce standing by the dresser, now in a pair of black pajamas. 

“About time you showed up,” Bruce said, not even glancing at him. 

“You always know I’m here, don’t you?” Clark joked. 

“You’re not very good at being sneaky,” Bruce pointed out. This time, he got a real smile. Clark’s grin widened, but he didn’t respond. 

Potentially knowing eyes gone, Clark took the opportunity to close the distance between them and kiss Bruce. The other man didn’t complain and just kissed him back. 

This was something else that everybody would be surprised to know: that Bruce Wayne was not only capable of a relationship, he was in one … with another man. Clark and Bruce had been together for almost a year and while they had had their shares of ups and downs, Clark could honestly say that he had never been happier. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night,” Clark confessed, as they separated. 

“You’ll get no arguments here,” Bruce replied, a smile on his face. “Is there anything _else_ that you have been wanting to do?” 

“I’d rather show you,” Clark replied, before meeting his lips once more. 

Superman and Batman were partners in the League, but it was Clark and Bruce who were partners in life. 

And Clark wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
